An ankle joint may become severely damaged and painful due to arthritis, prior ankle surgery, bone fracture, osteoarthritis, and/or one or more additional conditions. Options for treating the injured ankle have included anti-inflammatory and pain medications, braces, physical therapy, joint arthrodesis, and total ankle replacement.
Total ankle replacement generally comprises two or more components—one portion coupled to the tibia and one portion coupled to the talus. The components comprise articulation surfaces sized and configured to mimic the range of motion of the ankle joint. For example, the talar portion may comprise a component sized and configured to mimic the talar dome and the tibial portion may comprise an articulation surface configured to mimic articulation of the tibia.
Installation of the total ankle replacement may comprise forming one or more holes, slots or cuts in a bone. For example, a hole may be drilled through the talus and into the tibia to create a channel for inserting a tibial stem. As another example, slots can be reamed with an end mill or punch having a guide. In some installations, additional bone is removed from the talus to make space for a talar stem extending from the talar portion.